


Late Night

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I couldn’t resist, M/M, give magnus kids 2k19, im malec trash, malec being dads, we deserved to see them as dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Max’s teeth and horns start to come through and Magnus & Alec have to deal with his crying.This is just a silly little prompt I came up with and I couldn’t resist not writing it so here you go! Let me know what you think!





	Late Night

They had, had Max for just over a year now and while both Alec and Magnus were used to late nights and early mornings nothing could prepare them for when Max’s teeth and horns started to come through. 

Magnus sat on the couch with his hand resting over his forehead as Alec paced the floor with Max wailing in his arms, it broke Magnus’ heart to hear his little boy in so much pain but it had been going on for just over an hour now and it was starting to cause him pain. 

“There must be something we can do? A potion? A spell? Anything?!” Alec looked over at him as he swayed Max in his arms. 

Magnus looked up at him “you don’t think I’ve thought of that? I don’t want to risk hurting him”  
Max’s cries became so loud he actually blew out some of the light bulbs in Magnus’ lamps. 

Alec jumped back from one “Well we have to do something before our home becomes a danger to all of us”

“How about… we call your mother to babysit and we get some sleep?” Magnus said sarcastically. 

Alec rolls his eyes at him “could you just call Cat or someone?!” He grabs Magnus mobile and throws it into his lap. 

“Cat’s on vacation but I could try and text her” Magnus picks up his phone and taps out a text to cat, sending it off to her “now we wait..” 

Alec pretty much walks through the entire apartment trying to calm Max down “this would be so much easier if you had runes” he changes Max’s position so he’s lying against his shoulder.

Magnus is preparing a bottle for Max in the kitchen, silently praying that it’ll keep him quiet for a few minutes “pass him over, let’s try this shall we?” He takes Max from Alec and lies him down in his arms as he offers him the bottle, Max takes the teat of the bottle into his mouth and starts drinking the milk making small snuffling noises every so often. 

Magnus’ phone pings “that’ll be Cat would you check it for me?” He asks Alec. 

Alec reads the text “it looks like a recipe for a potion, she says it’ll help with his pain and she also wishes us luck” he chuckles and places Magnus’ phone next to him before sitting down on the couch “Well at least the bottle worked.” 

“Yeah for now, when he runs out of milk I’m going to have to get started on the potion ASAP” Magnus says as he looks down at Max who is staring up at him with his huge blue eyes, a look that makes Magnus melt a little. 

Alec smiled at them both, Magnus was such a natural with Max like he’d been doing it his whole life but he was just as new to this as Alec was. They’d both had practice with Madzie but that was just babysitting and was nothing compared to what Max had put them through, he was definitely going to be trouble when he grew up “do you want me to take him while you start on the potion?” Alec asked as he sat beside them. 

Magnus carefully hands Max over to Alec “Make sure you leave half a bottle of milk so I can mix the potion into it” he rushes out to his study to start on it. 

“Yeah you might wanna hurry then because he is drinking this pretty quick!” Alec calls out to him. 

Magnus gets to work, following along with Cat’s recipe as well as trying to rush himself so he can finish it in time. He was flying around the study grabbing ingredients and mixing them in his glass bowl, using his magic every so often. He started to hear Max fussing and Alec trying to soothe him but nothing seemed to be working. 

“Magnus! Are you done yet? I’d prefer not to lose anymore light out here!” Alec called out to him. 

Magnus rushes out of the study with a glass vial in his hand, plucking the bottle from Alec’s hands as he poured the potion in and gave the bottle a shake before handing it back “Okay let's see if this works” he wiped his forehead getting rid of the slight perspiration that had formed from him moving about so quickly. 

They both watched as Max eagerly drunk the rest of his milk that had the potion mixed in, once Alec removed the bottle from his mouth they both waited for Max to start wailing again but he just stared up at them both even giving them a smile. 

Alec let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding “Oh thank god I thought he wouldn’t ever stop crying” he said as he rocked Max in his arms trying to get him off to sleep.

Magnus chuckled “yeah well don’t get used to it, that potion will wear off eventually but it should hold out until tomorrow.” 

Alec stroked Max’s hair “I just hope we all manage to get a decent amount of sleep tonight before we repeat this all again tomorrow” he goes to sit in the rocking chair in Max’s room. 

Magnus smiles as he watches them go before walking into his study and filling several vials up with the potion, god knows they’re going to need it.


End file.
